This invention relates to the construction of domical structures and more particularly to a simple, integral assembly of a plurality of roof surfaces formed from originally flat sheathing materials to form the curved domical roof configuration. In order to accomplish this, the arch framework of the dome must provide support for the edges of the curved roof panels. It may be convenient at times to use straight supportive struts designed to underlie the roof panels especially along bend zones where an originally flat panel changes curvature from a curve in one direction to a flat portion or a curve in another direction.
The shell action of the curved sheathing surface lends additional strength to the overall domical structure, allowing the underlying arches to be lighter in weight than supportive members for flat surfaces. The greater structural strength of the disclosed shell configuration permits it to especially along bend zones where an originally flat panel changes curvature from a curve in one direction to a flat portion or a curve in another direction.
The shell action of the curved sheathing surface leads additional strength to the overall domical structure, allowing the underlying arches to be lighter in weight than supportive members for flat surfaces. The greater structural strength of the disclosed shell configuration permits it to be used for clear span construction without the need for bearing walls, although conventional vertical walls can be readily used with the disclosed shell structure, if so desired.